Superman Meets The Flash
by CSIRide-Kirk
Summary: Clark Kent arrives in Central City to investigate a crime that the Reverse Flash committed in Metropolis, but he also has to deal with being on the Flash's turf as Superman. When he meet's The Flash, he realises maybe The Flash could help him and the League with this strange case and Barry has a score to settle with the Reverse Flash. A fifteen year old score to settle.


**Smallville meets Central City**

 **A/N: I know, not long at first, but I had to type it up as soon as I could think**

Barry Allen tore through Central City on his way to wok, he was late to the crime scene as usual, but he always had a genuine excuse for it since Captain David Singh had found out about Barry's 'extracurricular activities'. Barry Allen was the speedster known in Central City as The Flash.

Clark Kent dragged himself out of bed in Metropolis, he was tired after the amount of crimes he'd stopped the previous night/earlier that morning, and it wasn't helping with Lois Lane, his fiancée, yelling at him to move it or they'd both be late for work. Clark hid a secret from everyone apart from a select few people (Lois included) that he'd grown up with in Smallville, Kansas. He was an alien.

Barry and Clark shared similar traits and a similar job, but had completely different day jobs, Barry was a CSI for Central City Police Department and Clark was a journalist for the Daily Planet news. Clark and Barry were joined by fate when a crime in Central City was shown on the Daily Planet and Clark had to investigate further as both Clark Kent and Superman, but he had to meet Barry Allen and The Flash, as Central City was the Flash's turf and Superman was uncertain if he would be safe.

Barry accidentally ran into a guy about his age with black hair and dressed in a smart suit "ah, s-sorry about that!" He said, the guy shrugged picking himself up "no big deal, I wasn't looking where I was going" Barry smiled "Barry Allen" "Clark Kent" Clark looked at Barry Allen, he looked so similar to Bart Allen/Impulse and shared the same surname. He wondered if they were related to each other, but Clark had a job to do and so did Barry. And unfortunately for him, Barry was late to a crime scene yet again. Barry dashed off at his 'normal' pace (before he got his powers nine months ago) and apologised to Captain Singh as he arrived and faked being out of breath. Singh just sighed at Barry.

Clark was observing the scene as his usual reporter's façade, Lois was beside him "d'you think that Barry Allen is related to Impulse?" She whispered, Clark shrugged "they share the same last name, maybe they are" Clark whispered back to his fiancée. Barry took the evidence back to his lab and processed it at a much faster speed than he used to be able to "got the results?" Eddie Thwane asked as he came in, Eddie and Iris West (Barry's foster sister and Eddie's girlfriend) were the only people aside from Captain Singh and the STAR Labs gang that knew Barry's secret identity as The Flash. It was hard to keep Barry's powers a secret from Joe West, Iris's dad and Barry's foster dad, but they somehow managed to keep Joe from catching Barry using his abilities in the house and in the precinct (mainly when Joe was around, he hated The Flash and also Superman).

* * *

Clark supersped to Watchtower and talked to Chloe Queen about Barry "is it possible that he's related to Bart?" He asked her "maybe, Bart looks quite similar to Barry, but not as well" Chloe said, Clark received a call from Lois and had to change into his suit to fight the criminals in Central City, The Flash needed some help handling this new bunch. Barry was thrown against the wall by Tony Woodward and had the breath knocked out of him "still born to take a beating, Allen" Tony sneered, Barry coughed and choked to get his breath back when Tony was thrown into a wall by Superman "need a hand?" He asked Barry, Barry took the hand and was helped back up onto his feet.

Clark looked at the red clad speedster, he looked familiar from the sound of his voice to the eyes behind the mask he wore "Barry?" Clark asked quietly, Barry blinked and recognition dawned on his face "Clark?" He asked, Clark nodded "ALLEN!" Tony roared "I'm in trouble now" Barry muttered "long story?" Clark asked, Barry shook his head "Kind of, but mostly links me and him back into Grade School" Barry shrugged speeding out of the way of Tony's punches. Clark gave Tony one punch and knocked him unconscious "man, wish I could do that sometimes, but I prefer my speed" Barry said in awe "where do we take him?" Clark asked "STAR Labs, that building" Barry told him.

Clark picked up Tony's limp form and flew over Central City and looked down to a bird's eye view of the city, he saw a red blur speeding through the streets and knew it was Barry. He landed as Barry skidded to a halt outside STAR Labs "I'll show you the Pipeline" Barry said, leading him in and taking him into what was left of the Particle Accelerator "what happened?" Clark asked as he threw Tony in, Barry shifted uncomfortably "the Accelerator blew and the lightning striking me gave me my powers" he said.

* * *

Barry thought back on the day he gained his powers, it was eerily similar to when he and his team accidentally opened a breach into another version of Central City, where a friend of his came from. Jay Garrick was known in the alternate Central City as The Flash/Crimson Comet. Clark needed to meet Barry's team.


End file.
